


attention

by daltaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, a dash of chensung, as u can tell im still horrible at tagging, hyuck LOVES watching jaehyun's streams - Freeform, jaemin usually is a panicked gay but wants to prove mark wrong, jeno does live streams pretty often - Freeform, jeno is usually a confident gay but jaemin's dp flustered him, lapslock, markhyuck, nomin, renjun just wants to go home, tbh if jaehyun did live streams i'd be whipped too, who wouldn't be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltaeil/pseuds/daltaeil
Summary: jeno notices a cute viewer in his live stream and spends the next hour trying to impress this 'nana00' (ft clingy chensung, unimpressed renjun and unbothered markhyuck)





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> hiya~! this is my second work on here !!! im literally writing this right after seeing a tweet so yeah this is pretty much based off [my own tweet](https://twitter.com/taeildal/status/1100992287700443136) lmfao so yeah i hope u !!!! like this short oneshot and i think nctzens around the world collectively d*ed (re: jeno) today .....

**nana00** : so whos down to roblox and chill xd

 **hyuckleberry** : nah can't do

 **hyuckleberry** : jaepeach is going live in a minute

 **marklee** : ^

 **nana00** : ?? since when did u watch those too

 **marklee** : u see jaem

 **marklee** : boyfriend duties are difficult

 **hyuckleberry** : SHUT UP HES LIVE

 **marklee** : well duty calls, bye nana

 **nana00** : damn :(

_**hyuckleberry** is now offline  
**marklee** is now offline_

"well, sucks when your only 2 friends are dating huh," jaemin thought out loud. rolling onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. "maybe… i'll check the app out too," he decided, tapping on his phone to get to the app store and install the live streaming app. realising he had to sign up and set up an account, he sat up with a huff. too lazy to think of a new username and fill out the details, he decided on just linking it to his twitter account but his fingers came to a halt when he had to pick a profile photo. a groan passed his lips and he selected 'take with camera'. bringing his phone up, he took a quick selfie and shrugged when it uploaded. "not bad for a first try," he mumbled, finally done with the account setup. he scrolled through the current lives, clicking his tongue in boredom and finally stopping at one titled "we finally ended class".

jaemin thought the title couldn't get anymore generic but in his attempt to continue scrolling, he accidentally tapped on the title and four boys popped up on his screen. he wanted to exit, but a deep voice caught him by surprise (and all his attention) so he decided to continue watching.

the four boys were sitting at a table and laughing, but one of the boys was looking towards the camera. "sorry i haven't been active much, school is taking a toll on us," said boy pouted and jaemin swore his heart skipped a beat. "but! i have 3 of my friends here with me today, i'm sure you guys know them by now! but if you don't then this is renjun, and these two lovebirds… stop being gross on camera what the heck! yeah, jisung and chenle," the boy introduced his friends, and feigned annoyance at the couple at the end of the table whom only stuck their tongues out at the boy in response. jaemin chuckled, finding it cute how close this group of boys all were.

"anyway, i'm jeno! if you couldn't tell from my username," the boy, now identified as jeno, beamed. jaemin's gaze darted across the screen to the top right corner and smiled when he saw 'jenojen~' in bold font. jaemin continued to purse his lips and listen to the boys joking around and talking about their day. as the live stream went on, jaemin found himself smiling whenever jeno smiled — there was just something so contagious about that eyesmile, and something so endearing about the way he kept pushing his glasses up his nose. after much debate in his head, he decided to comment a quick "hi!".

\--------------------

"yah jisung, pass me your phone, i wanna see the comments," jeno whined and jisung visibly cringed, sliding his phone across the table right away. jeno chuckled and grabbed the phone, entering his own live stream and humming as renjun was complaining to the camera about chenle constantly flaking on him nowadays. he scrolled through the comments aimlessly, but almost came to a froze when he saw a completely unfamiliar username send out a 'hi!'. "nana00," he muttered to himself, tapping on the name and nearly jumping when the profile photo popped up and covered 80% of the screen. jeno sucked in a thick breath; the boy was extremely attractive. he immediately looked up at the camera and cut renjun's whining off with an eager "hi nana00!", earning a weird look from renjun.

"surprise u saw my comment when thrs so many lol", jeno read and chuckled to himself. "well i've got my eye on you now, mr nana00," jeno looked up from jisung's phone and winked at the camera, receiving collective cringing sounds and disgusted groans. jeno simply laughed and tilted his head, smiling at the camera.

\--------------------

"oh god he saw my comment," jaemin mumbled. his lips pulled into a line as he contemplated on what to comment again, finally decided on exactly what his mind was thinking. jeno almost immediately looked up at the camera and went "well i've got my eye on you now, mr nana00," and jaemin swore he stopped breathing. at jeno's wink, he threw his phone onto the bed, eyes wide. "what the…" jaemin deadpanned before grabbing the phone again, only to see jeno smiling sweetly at the camera and damn it was he absolutely adorable. jaemin felt his heart melt every time jeno laughed and his eyes would form into crescents. he whipped around to grab his laptop to open up his messenger app and called for his friends.

 **nana00** : mARK HYUCK

 **nana00** : HELLO

 **nana00** : HEY GAYS COME ONLINE

 _ **hyuckleberry** have come online  
_ _**marklee** have come online_

 **hyuckleberry** : wha t do you want me and mark were making out

 **marklee** : stfu baby jaem didn't have to know

 **nana00** : yeah i didn't and now i kinda wna throw up. n e ways

 **nana00** : i got on the live stream app because i was bored and you assholes ditched me and roblox for that app

 **marklee** : i'm guessing you found a cutie

 **nana00** : and i found a cute angel

 **nana00** : wow mark u kno me so well ditch hyuck and date me already <3

 **hyuckleberry** : watch it na i live One street away

 **marklee** : im not part of this discussion

 **nana00** : anyw! his user is jenojen and he saw my comment and what the fuck he's so cute

 **hyuckleberry** : brb

_**hyuckleberry** is now offline  
_ _**marklee** is now offline_

"fine then," jaemin pouted, moving his attention back to his phone screen where jeno was now standing up and wow, those proportions… his physique was visible even though he was wearing a white tshirt and a black jacket over. jaemin sighed dreamily and flopped onto his stomach, his eyes forming literal hearts as he watched jeno laugh with his friends, only to be disturbed by notifications from his laptop. with a groan, he turned to read his friends' replies.

 **hyuckleberry** : dude

 **hyuckleberry** : DUDE

 **hyuckleberry** : HE'S CUTE

 **hyuckleberry** : AND TOTALLY YOUR TYPE

 **marklee** : ^

 **hyuckleberry** : SHOOT UR SHOT OR SUMN IDK

 **nana00** : bitch i would but im not the confident gay yall keep thinking i am

 **marklee** : i wasnt expecting u to anyw

 **hyuckleberry** : oof

 **nana00** : exCUSE ME BITCH YOU just WATCH ME

jaemin furrowed his eyebrows. now determined to prove mark wrong, he hurriedly typed a "youre pretty cute" and sending it out but almost immediately regretted it. he threw his phone aside and took a pillow, groaning loudly into it as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

\--------------------

"jeno? talk for goodness' sake, this is your live stream," jisung mocked from across the table and the other two boys snickered at jisung's comment. but jeno didn't hear them; his eyes were fixated on a comment that was moving up the screen slowly. the words "youre pretty cute" seemed to be screaming and waving at him, holding his attention, like the author of the comment had already did with just a mere profile photo. jeno looked up absentmindedly, missing chenle's snark remark about jeno looking like a pining puppy. his friends erupted in laughter and jeno decided it was time to turn up the charm. he and renjun were already standing because they were arm wrestling, so he fanned himself and shrugged his jacket off just slightly, enough to show off his biceps and collarbones. renjun noticed and immediately snorted, knowing jeno was trying to catch someone's attention. he shook his head with a chuckle and continued bickering with the younger ones.

looking back down at the phone, jeno nearly choked at the next comments that popped up. feeling himself start to heat up, he sat back down and coughed as he reread the comments to make sure he wasn't losing his mind.

\--------------------

jaemin nearly choked on his own saliva when jeno shrugged off his jacket; what he thought was a white tshirt was actually a damn muscle taken. a chill ran down his spine as his gaze hovered over jeno's arms and collarbones and his lips unknowingly curved up into a smile, his fingers flying across the keyboard as if they had a mind of their own. "you know what i take it back," he sent out. biting his lips, he thought of how to phrase before thinking 'to hell with it, i'm just going to be direct.' typing quickly, he sent out the comment and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. rereading his own comment, the words "youre damn fine as fuck jeno" stared at him somewhat mockingly. jaemin smacked his head and bounced his leg as he waited for an obviously taken aback jeno to react. jaemin didn't know if he should find jeno cute because of how flustered he was getting, or hilarious because of his comedic reaction which was his mouth hanging agape. but the next words weren't what he wanted to hear.

"alright guys we have to go! everyone say bye," jeno collected himself and nudged his friends and they collectively waved at the camera. jeno walked towards the phone and waved with a wide smile, before tilting his head and then the live ended. jaemin pouted and plugged his phone into the charger. it was getting late and he decided that he waa done for the day so he turned off his room light and kept the lights on the nightstand on. busying himself with texting donghyuck and mark in the group chat, his mind couldn't help but drift off to the night's alternative endings. he had a small hope that jeno would maybe daringly slide into his messages but jaemin knew this kinds of fantasies were too good to be true. at that thought, he let his mind ponder. maybe he should make the first move and like donghyuck said, 'shoot his shot'? after rolling around bed for a bit, he flipped over to grab his phone and launched the app again, typing 'jenojen' into the search bar and pressing the message icon beside the username.

5 minutes had passed and the furthest jaemin had gotten with a "witty greeting" was "hey". getting frustrated, jaemin ran a hand through his hair and decided to stop overthinking a simple message. typing out one last draft, he finally pressed the send button but gasped loudly when a message came at the same time.

\--------------------

"let's go boys, jeno needs to get someone's attention," renjun snickered, dragging chenle and jisung out of jeno's room by the shoulders. the two boys made disgusting and childish (yet seemingly age appropriate) kissing and puckering noises which jeno rolled his eyes in response to. plopping down onto his bed after closing the door behind renjun, he pursed his lips and looked at his phone. hesitant, he typed 'nana00' into the search bar, about to message the mysterious boy. he had never felt so flustered by a viewer before, usually responding to comments smoothly with pickup lines and whatnot. but this nana00… just a mere profile photo had thrown him off for the rest of the hour he was doing his live stream, he was surprised he could consciously pull off the usual jacket-shrugging move (which gladly got nana00's attention anyway). he decided to use the stranger boy's own comment back on him, typing a "youre kinda cute" into the message box and after taking a deep breath, he pressed 'send'.

but jeno didn't expect to get a "youre kinda cute" from jaemin at the same time.

neither did jaemin expect his message to be mirrored exactly.

so at the same time, in two different places, two different boys giggled to themselves, glad they had managed to catch the other's attention. and a conversation started, taking them into the depths of the night and possibly the sparks of a new romance.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank u for bearing w me !!!!!!  
> im sorry the ending is so ambiguous and vague and abrupt but i kin da wanted to leave it to the reader's imagination ??? and also i didnt rly know how to end this aasdsjdk maybe i'll follow up if i'm feeling like it hehehe  
> funfact ! i did not proofread this (again..) so if there happens to be typos please ,, spare me ;-;  
> do comment if u have any feedback tho !!! uwu  
> ++ here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/taeildal) if you care for it!! let's be friends :>
> 
> (also if u wanted to know this was [jaem's dp](https://data.whicdn.com/images/319008487/large.jpg) hehe what a babie ! i love him sm he has all my uwus <3)


End file.
